That Blond Harem Girl
by HoneyBadgerGal
Summary: A young girl, only 18, is ripped from her home along with her sister and other girls she knows. They are sent to the harem of King Gumball, their only purpose to entertain. Then along comes a servant who sees the girls as more than toys. And he plans to help them get free, no matter the cost. Follow the story of brave people who crave the freedom to live as they desire. FioLee
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

The morning the guards came for me it was raining. They knocked on the door of the cramped apartment I lived in with my adoptive parents and sister. When we heard the harsh pounding knock mother and father, both caramel skinned and dark haired, pushed us into the pantry, dark and damp. Catherine, who I called Cake for her love of the desert, held me close to her in that small room, trying to comfort me. We heard voices, gruff and demanding form outside.

"We have come for your daughters, by the king's command" a voice said. "We have no children" mother murmured quietly. I heard the sound of a sharp smack. Then I heard the noise of heavy footsteps clomping around our home. And suddenly I saw the face of a bushy chinned guard towering over me. He pulled us out, roughly. I saw another guard was there, smooth faced. Both men looked at me, leering.

I never thought as myself as pretty. Everyone else did. I was fair skinned, blue eyed with cascading blond hair. Not to mention, I had a very nice figure, too nice for my own good. I had to get the bodice enlarged on every dress I ever owned. It was horrible.

"How did this filthy family find such a lovely little angel?" the smooth faced guard asked the other as he stared at my chest without shame. The bearded guard shrugged his meaty shoulders. "Beats me, but the king will enjoy this one". I shuddered, knowing what would become of me. The smooth faced man jabbed a finger at Cake. "What about the other one?" The bearded guard looked over my sister. She was six older than me, twenty four years old. She was deeply tanned, the common color of the people in the area. Her hair was cut in a bob and a deep brown color. She had a nice body, a good deal larger than me, but shapely. The guard nodded. "We'll take this one too. Those big hips look perfect for birthing".

I noticed Cake's face redden, with anger or embarrassment I am still not sure. Then the guards grabbed us by our shoulders, not allowing us to bring anything with us. We were tossed in a horse drawn cart where many other young women we knew where huddled. Most of their eyes were red from tears. I looked back at my apartment as the cart began to creak down the cracked cobblestone. My parents could only stare from the doorway as we traveled away from home. I thought I saw my mother's lips form the words, "I love you Fionna".

A sound came out of my throat, like an animal growling as the cart rolled on. I was off to become a harem girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**I usually won't leave author notes but I have a few things to say. First off, the chapters will become better written with less typos, I promise. Second, the races of the characters are all messed up. Most mutant creatures are now humans but magic still exists. I will try to clarify in the story. Get ready for some heart wrenching cruelty and drama *evil laugh* But not in this chapter…**

A harem is nothing but a whore house. Girls and women from about the ages of fourteen to twenty six are taken from their homes, even if they are married, to stay in a room in the king's castle. There they will sew and weave until they are called to entertain the males of the court. After a while of _entertainment _a harem girl is bound to become pregnant. Then she will retire to taking care of children, unless someone craves an older woman.

Rain dripped down the back of my dress, giving me horrible chills. The hard seat of the wooden cart made me feel more uncomfortable than the moist warm bodies pushing into me. I glanced at the girl next to me. It was a friend from my neighborhood, Lilith Sara Paterson, LSP for short. She had a large red welt on her chubby cheek. My friend had a dangerous habit of being too mouthy. The guards most likely gave her the wound.

"Hey Fionna," she whispered in her slightly masculine drawl. "Are you scared, because I am like totally freaking out, like oh my Glob!" I saw genuine fear in her purple tinted eyes. LSP was acting so differently from her normal loud and proud personality.

"I'm scared too LSP but we can't show any fear, it will only make the guards think we are easy to manipulate. Just stay calm" I said in a shaking quiet voice.

"Like, I can't stay calm Fionna, I'm so lumpin' scared!"

"You shouldn't be ladies," a guard responded from the covered area where they were steering the cart. "The King will make sure you are all taken care of" he let out a barking laugh.

"Lump off you jerk!" LSP whined.

"Watch that mouth girl, or I might have to give you a more permanent injury"

LSP became extremely quiet after that.

After a time the motion of the cart lulled me into a nightmare filled sleep. I saw images of dark shadows coming towards me, wrapping around my body. I was choking, being slowly killed by something horribly evil. I never really believed in signs but I took the dream as a warning of the horrors to come at the castle not far away.

As the cart reached the gates of the castle, a wave of tangible nerves rippled through the girls. We all felt the same emotions, a fear of what was to come. The guards were rough as the pushed us out of the cart and into the building.

It was a beautifully built place, made of a smooth gray stone. A giant wall surrounded everything in case of attack I suppose. The castle was a marvelous art of towers and ledges from where I stood. Once inside I saw that the interior was more beautiful than the outside. I took in the long staircases and high ceiling and the murals on the walls. It was fit for a king indeed.

"We will take you to where you will be staying for now on" the smooth faced guard intoned and ushered us through many long hallways and winding corridors. I felt hopelessly lost, but maybe that was the point. If the way to the harem was very complicated we would have no chance of escaping.

Finally we came to a tall door made of heavy wood. It took both guards to open it just enough so we could all walk in. The room was decently large, big enough to fit about 30 people though there were less of us. The room was filled with chairs and tables with shelves lining the walls. I guessed they contained supplies for work. There were two doors in the room, one that most likely led to a privy and another one that might have led to a nursery. I would find out later.

"Mistress Abadeer will be with you ladies in a moment" the bearded guard said. Then both of the men left closing the heavy door behind them with a thud.


	3. Chapter 3

When the guards left the room was painfully quiet. We were all frightened half to death. Who was Mistress Abadeer? Her name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it. Suddenly one of the girls began sobbing.

I saw it was Bernice Mottelson. She was only fifteen years old, very short for her age and delicately petite. She was always so bright and cheerful around the neighborhood. It was strange to see tears pour from her large green eyes.

"BMO doesn't want to be here!" she wailed in anguish. Hating the name Bernice she would only be referred to as BMO.

"Like, none of us want to be here BMO!" LSP said in her whiny voice. This only made the small girl wail louder.

Cake ran over to BMO and held her in her thick brown arms. "It's ok babycakes, we'll all be fine, but only if we stick together and not panic". With this Cake glared angrily at LSP who just shrugged moodily.

"But what are they going to do with us?" a quiet voice spoke up. The voice came from Henrietta Giles. Her father owned the local butcher shop, earning her the nickname Hotdog Princess, or HP for short. She was tall and thin, with long brown hair that was always in her eyes. I knew for a fact that the girl was raised as innocent as a lamb. She really had no clue why she was there.

"They are going to use us as toys!" another girl nearly shouted. Emma Furness was always shouting about something. Her hot temper gave her the title Flame Princess or FP. As did her appearance add to her nickname, flaming orange hair covered her head. She was twenty years old and had a mature figure that would defiantly please the men of the court. That is, if they didn't get their eyes gouged out when they made a move.

"They are going to rut with us! We will be used until we get pregnant then used again after that, a vicious cycle until a certain point. At that point we will be either too old or too nasty from having children and we will be killed. Simple as that!" Flame Princess lectured with a passionate fury.

"I don't want to have children!" Tina Sheldon murmured nervously. She was a shapeless and short sixteen year old with brown hair always in a bun and dull green eyes covered by square spectacles. She was a quiet book worm who we called Turtle Princess, sometimes TP.

"No one is going to have children!" Cake interjected trying to calm every one down.

"I wouldn't be _too_ sure of that my dear" a voice said suddenly. We all turned to the threshold of the heavy wooden door and saw a woman standing there. She was very pale, white as a ghost. Her long black hair and dark eyes enhanced the paleness ten-fold. Her body was garbed in an elegant dress, a mass of black frills and laces. I noticed a scabbard for a medium sized dagger hanging on her side. The woman looked ready to take charge and kill.

"I am Hannah Abadeer. You will call me Mistress Abadeer and nothing else." Her voice was strong and harsh, like the blade of an iron sword. Just the sound of it made me shudder slightly. The Abadeer woman began to stalk around the room, eyeing us like fresh prey.

"You will spend your days mending the clothes of the court people. At night," her dark eyes swept over us "you might be summoned by the men of the court. You will do as they ask, no matter what. If I hear any of you girls gave anyone trouble," she fingered the scabbard at her side then gave a sweet smile "we will have a problem".

Mistress Abadeer walked around us, over to the shelves. She opened one. "In here are the different types of thread, almost every color there is. When mending find the thread that best matches the garment. Over here are the needles" she gestured to another shelf. "You will receive a stack of clothes every morning to mend. If you fail to do so each one of you will be punished". Suddenly a hand shot in the air.

"But what if we don't know how to sew?" A girl eighteen years old with light brown hair and pinkish tinted eyes asked the question. Bonnie Bernstein was an annoying know- it- all. It didn't surprise me she couldn't sew. The only thing she ever did was strange science experiments, never any domestic chores. He father who owned the only sweets store in the kingdom spoiled her rotten. We called her Princess Bubblegum behind her back.

Mistress Abadeer gave a cold and humorless smile. "You better learn quickly then".

The frightening woman then told us what would become of us then. We were to be washed and primped to be introduced to the king. The thought made me break into a nervous sweat. As we were led to the bathing room I began to think of what was to happen. I already knew I would be targeted as a victim. The question was what I could do about it. I had no desire to sleep with anyone. I had to form an expert plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The bath room was a large room with white porcelain baths lined up in neat rows. By each bath stood a male servant in a uniform colored a disgusting bubblegum pink. My eyes widen as I realized we were going to be seen naked by men. I did not dare say a word though.

"Undress yourselves" Mistress Abadeer commanded. No one moved an eyelash. "NOW" she said in a loud firm voice. We all began to peel the wet clothing from our bodies. The cold air hit my flesh instantly giving me goosebumps. I resisted the urge to shudder as I saw the eyes of the servants shift towards our bare bodies. I made sure to give them a death stare with my intense blue eyes.

"Pick a bath, any one will do" Abadeer told us. Ever so slowly each girl shuffled silently to a tub. I went to the first one on the left where a young man stood as still as a statue. He was short and slightly chubby with fair skin and white hair. Oddly there was a streak of red in the front of the bangs that covered one of his eerily dark eyes.

The bath water was pleasantly warm, much better than what I could ever get at home, but that didn't mean a thing. The strange place I was in was practically a prison to me. I would never be comfortable there, no matter what luxuries were given to me.

"I will be back later, behave ladies" Mistress Abadeer called as she headed out the door, leaving us alone with the servants. Almost each one had a leer on their face, devouring the view with their eyes. Except the servant near my bath, he was busying himself getting ready a bar of soap and a wash cloth.

"All right you brainless sacks of meat, do your job" he said in a calm voice that oozed with authority. The other servants gave a glare but began to do as they were told, preparing soap and a cloth for washing us.

"I am terribly apologetic for the ignorant actions of my peers" he said to me in a soft voice. All I could do was give a small nod. "My name is Peter. What is yours miss?" The young man seemed to be genuinely interested in me.

"Fionna" I mumbled. Peter gave a polite smile.

"Indeed, a lovely name for a lovely young woman" he had begun to gently scrub my shoulder with the soapy cloth. The water was turning a light brown.

"I can imagine you must feel extremely nervous Miss Fionna, this is a very frightening position you are in". Peter spoke so close to me I could smell his breath, which wasn't actually such a bad thing. The young man smelled of strong peppermint. He continued to talk to me.

"King Gumball is not as bad of a man as people say. He's actually much worse" Peter murmured quietly. He was then washing the dirt off of my back and neck. "I have seen quite a few girls come here and spend their days in misery. They gave in to the negative thoughts pushed on them. They simply gave up,"

Peter picked up a small glass bottle full of a different soap. He began massaging the liquid gently into my scalp as he spoke. "I just want you to know Miss Fionna, you mean something. Whatever might be told to you, try not to believe it. Whatever might be done to you," he scooped up handfuls of water and used them to rinse my hair "stay brave, for you and your friends".

I gave Peter a small nervous nod. Something horrible most defiantly was waiting if Peter spoke like that. What was King Gumball like? I had heard the town people speak in hushed tones about the corrupted government the king ran. If he was such a bad ruler his personality must have been awful as well. I was becoming more and more anxious by the second.

Peter finished his job of cleaning me in silence. After I was clean enough to his satisfaction Peter helped me out of the tub and handed me a white towel which I wrapped around my body. He then began to lead me to another door inside the bath room. I looked back at my companions, still being washed by the servants. I wasn't eager to leave them alone. Peter saw my concern.

"It is alright Miss Fionna. Those fools wouldn't dare do anything besides stare. I assure you of this" he said in his soothing voice. I couldn't help but trust Peter and followed him through the other door.

The next room was a tailor's studio. It was filled with rolls upon rolls of fabrics and laces, all different colors. A small platform was in front of a threefold mirror. A red curtain blocked off an unknown area. I suddenly noticed in the corner a figure sitting in a rocking chair. I couldn't see its face well enough to notice any details.

"Miss Susan, we are in need of your services please" Peter requested politely. The figure slowly got out of its chair. I saw then that whoever Miss Susan was, she was very tall and had a strong body in a simple purple dress. As the woman stepped out of the shadows I could see her face. It was a mass of scarred tanned skin. Green eyes stuck out on the face staring at me intently. A hat made of an animal skin covered over the woman's head. A ponytail of blonde hair stuck out under the hat.

"Susan will help you for peppermint man" the woman mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. She then began to bustle around the room, picking up a tape measure and eyeing the different fabrics. I turned to Peter, a look of surprise on my face. "What happened to her?" I whispered so the woman could not hear. A grim expression formed on Peter's chubby face.

"King Gumball happened".


	5. Chapter 5

I let out an involuntary gasp. The cause of the woman's brutal mutilation was King Gumball. Cold panic seeped through my veins. I was next. I was sure of it then. The king I would be forced to serve was most certainly a monster to do such a thing. It was possible he had done much worse.

"Yes Miss Fionna it is a bit horrific" Peter said in a soft voice so only I could hear him. "If you would like, I could tell you more about what happened. I was a new employee when Miss Susan came here".

I nodded, wanting to know more about the situation. If I knew why the attacked happened, I could protect myself better. Hopefully.

Peter leaned against a wall and began speaking in his calm soft voice.

"Miss Susan arrived here with a group of other girls about four years back. She was much different then. Her face was the loveliest of all the ladies. Her personality would light up a room. Everyone enjoyed her company. In fact, she actually took a bit of a liking to me." At this Peter blushed, a light red flowing to his cheeks.

"King Gumball instantly was interested in her. He fancied her," Peter looked hard at me "blonde hair. He would call her to his chamber almost every night. Miss Susan would return to the harem looking as if she had been through hell and back. King Gumball sucked the life from her" with this he glanced at Susan who was scrambling around the cramped room like her life depended on it.

"One day, Miss Susan started showing up with bruises on her arms and legs. Then about a week later there was a large bruise on her face. King Gumball had started to beat her when she resisted him. Upon appearance one might doubt the king's strength but he is more powerful than he looks. He can fight very effectively.

"As the weeks went by Miss Susan had more and more wounds. Deep red cuts appeared on her skin. She even once had a black eye. Miss Susan began to get sadder and sadder, an aura of desperation around her. She was very foolish when she decided to run." Not looking me in the face, Peter's eyes followed Susan around the room.

"King Gumball made everyone watch. The image is still plastered in my mind. He defiled Miss Susan in front of all the staff. I remember the looks of revulsion on the other girl's faces as it happened. He beat Miss Susan over her head mercilessly. He ran a knife across her face, her blood staining his body. 'This is what happens to those who don't obey me' he had snarled at us. No one said a word. When King Gumball was done with her, Miss Susan was broken. The trauma to her head left her brain damaged. The trauma to her soul left her sad and empty."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. The painfully sad story had made tears come to my eyes. Now the truth was clear. I had no hope of every leaving the harem of King Gumball. I was his and would face the fact with a sense of dignity.

Susan came over to us and began wrapping a tape measure around my arm. Mumbling to herself she then measured my neck, waist… and bust. At the last measurement Susan gave a little chuckle. "Susan will make blond lady perfect dress" she promised and started running about the room again.

I turned to Peter who had a melancholy smile on his face. The look in his dark eyes showed how he felt towards Susan.

"You really care about her don't you?" I asked him. Peter nodded his head, never taking his eyes off the woman.

"Miss Fionna, you need to be careful here. I do not want to see anyone else be brought to Miss Susan's state."

"I understand. Please do not worry for us, we will all look out for each other, no matter what" I told him in a strong voice though I doubted myself in my mind.

Suddenly a light blue garment was shoved in my hands. "Susan is done with dress now" the woman announced proudly. I looked at her in shock.

"There is no way you created that in this amount of time" I said not believing what she had done.

Susan smiled widely. "Susan can make dresses the fastest and bestest. You try dress on"

I nodded at her with a small smile and walked behind the changing curtain. After slipping in the dress made especially for me, I returned and peered in the tri-fold mirror.

I looked gorgeous. The dress was a beautiful shade of baby blue. The fabric of it was clingy, fitting to my bust and curves. The dress had an embarrassingly low bust line but was prettily embroidered. It was the most beautiful garment I had ever seen.

"It's perfect" I breathed, hardly believing that the dress was for me. Susan gave me a bright smile. She was obviously very pleased with her work.

"Oh my Glob Fionna, you look so lumpn' hot!" a voice said. I saw the girls from my neighborhood standing in the doorway of the small room, white towels wrapped around them.

"I want my dress next!" LSP shouted excitedly. Susan nodded and began looking at more fabrics.

I couldn't help but feel wrong in the dress made for me. It was almost as if the king was bribing us. _I'm going to make you have my babies, but at least you have a pretty dress. _The king was trying to buy our affections with material objects. It was sick.

The hours flashed by. It didn't take long for Susan to create dresses for all the girls. When she was finished we looked like we belonged at court. LSP's dress was a soft shade of lavender with a yellow sash around the waist. Turtle Princess's dress was swampy green, a color that actually flattered her. Hotdog Princess had a light brown dress made of a lovely silky material. Princess Bubblegum was in a bright pink dress that actually made her look as if she were a princess. BMO's dress was simple sea foam green that went perfectly with her youthful appearance. Cake's dress was the color of fresh cream with an embroidered neckline and waist a light brown color. It was a sight to behold.

"Why I hardly even recognized you ladies," Mistress Abadeer cooed, fawning over our new appearances. "The king is oh so eager to meet each one of you. We will go back to the harem now where he will be with you shortly." Obediently each girl followed Mistress Abadeer out of the room back to the harem. As I turned to leave I felt a cold hand on my arm.

"Miss Fionna," Peter said in a quiet voice "There is one more thing you must know. The king has a laboratory, in the dungeons of the castle. No one is sure what he does there, but no one has come back. Please, beware!" I nodded to him then ran out, trying to keep up with the others.

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had trouble thinking of ideas. If you have any suggestions that you don't mind possibly being used, please share. Next chapter will be a real hum-dinger, trust me.


	6. Chapter 6

I speed walked to catch up with the other girls, hoping that Mistress Abadeer didn't notice I was behind. After traveling down the same twisting route, we arrived at the heavy wooden door. With little to no effort Mistress Abadeer opened the door and ushered us inside.

"All right ladies, get into a straight line, side by side. The king is coming now" Mistress Abadeer sounded excited about the arrival of King Gumball, but everyone else was scared out of their minds. I could see BMO's small frame trembling with nerves. Cake was biting her nails, a habit she had as long as I knew her.

A knock came at the heavy door. A tangible cloud of tension filled the air. Mistress Abadeer glided over to the door and opened it.

In walked a few people. One was a guard, the bearded one from earlier. The next person was a man, tall and thin, cold looking with dark calm eyes. He had hair so blonde it was white and pale skin. He was dressed in a dark waist coat of black velvet. Under that was a white loose shirt of a fine material. A sword hung at his side, a rapier. He appeared to not be afraid to use it. Behind him was a man who could have only been the king.

One would think that pink clothing could make the king look soft and gentle. I thought it made him look even more frightening. He was sporting a bright pink tunic with puffed out sleeves. A magenta undershirt with a high collar covered his neck. His skin, which was smooth and youthful, was just slightly pink. His lips were thin, held in a straight line. His brown hair was put in a whimsical fluff near the front of his head. A small golden crown topped it all off.

Though not much taller than I he held himself high, as should a king. He scanned the room with his large brown eyes, finally resting them on us. Ever so slowly he walked closer to us, his boots clicking on the floor.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" his voice was smooth and quiet, but slithery, like a snake. He came even closer, coming to the first person in the line, Cake.

King Gumball looked her over with cold eyes, from feet to head. All the while Cake stood stiffly. Her hair was slightly frizzy, something that happened when she sensed trouble. The king then lifted a hand, causing Cake to flinch. This made King Gumball chuckle softly.

"No need to fear, dearest. I don't plan to hurt you" he took the hand and began to pet Cake's head as if she was a scared cat. She stared at him with large unblinking eyes. Gumball then moved his hand, running it down Cake's arm to her waist. She remained still.

He moved his long thin fingers along Cake's side, feeling out her curves. "You have a lovely body my dear," he purred in his silky voice. "I bet you can just bend and stretch in all sorts of ways".

My sister's eyes widened, a deep blush of rage coming to her face. I silently prayed she wouldn't do anything rash and anger the king. I wanted everyone to stay on his good side as long as possible.

King Gumball then moved to BMO who was shaking with nerves. He frowned down at her.

"Why was a child brought here?" he directed the question towards the guard who merely shrugged.

"She seemed to have lots of energy. She could be good for taking care of children" he suggested.

The king nodded thoughtfully "True, true".

Next to BMO was Hotdog Princess, who towered five inches above King Gumball. This did not help her confidence though, she was twitching something awful. Her small brown eyes were full of fear.

The king looked up at her, giving a leering smile. "I like tall girls" he said to her. Poor Hotdog Princess shook as he slowly licked his lips. I myself shuddered at this.

The next victim was Flame Princess. Unlike the others she was not shaking in fear. She stood to full height, glaring up at the king with her wild eyes. He smirked at her and tried to touch a lock of her bright orange hair. At this Flame Princess slapped his hand away and let out an animalistic growl. I gasped, terrified that the king's reaction would be full of rage. He simply laughed quietly.

"Looks like we have a fighter," he moved closer to her, his face only an inch away. "I will enjoy bringing you to your knees and making you grovel for your pathetic life". Flame Princess smirked in response.

"I will be looking forward to ripping off your tiny ball sack" she said without missing a beat. I heard a sickening smack at King Gumball backhanded her across the face.

"You will learn to hold your tongue!" he said in deathly quiet tones. The strong willed girl I knew gave a small nod and shrank away. I couldn't believe it. Flame Princess gave up just like that. It was not at all like her.

Next King Gumball came to LSP who stood there with her arms moodily crossed. He sneered at her, a look of disgust on his face.

"Why is this squishy _thing_ here?" he asked and poked a finger at LSP's chubby belly.

"Oh my Glob, don't you dare touch my sexy lumps!" she cried in her whiny voice. The king rolled his eyes and moved down the line.

Turtle Princess was simply passed over, much to her visible relief, and the king turned to Bonnie. She was looking everywhere in the room except for the king's face. He took a hand and put it under her chin, making it so she would have to look at him. After a few moments of the King Gumball inspecting her face, he gave Bonnie's cheek a delicate kiss.

"I think I like you" he murmured just loud enough for me to here. Princess Bubblegum blushed deep red. This satisfied the king for then. He finally turned a faced me, the last girl in the lineup.

King Gumball looked at me curiously, his eyes staring deeply into mine. I braced myself for the worse, wondering what could possibly happen. My heart pounded furiously, threatening to rip out my chest. A cold sweat trickled down my back. I held my breath.

King Gumball turned and walked out the door, quickly and silently, the tall dark man following closely behind him.

I blinked once. I blinked twice. My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Then I passed out onto the cold hard floor.

_**So how did you peoples like Gumball? He will get much crueler throughout the story. Leave your thoughts on him.**


	7. Author Note 1

**Hello, HoneyBadgerGal here. I bet when you saw my story near the front of the list you were all **

"**Oh boy, HoneyBadgerGal updated my most favorite fan fiction ever!"**

**If so, you thought WRONG. I simply needed to add an author note.**

**I just wanted to say that I apologize for not updating in a while. The next chapter will decide everything that is going to happen in the story and I need to make sure it will be perfect. You can expect to see chapter seven of 'That Blond Harem Girl' by February 28****th****. If I fail to meet this deadline, I will make it up to you, my loyal and devoted readers, by creating a poll that lets you decide if a certain character will die or not. **

**I hope you all keep reading!**

**Good day to your face, HoneyBadgerGal**


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to the most painful back ache I had ever known. Where am I? I thought as I looked at my surroundings. I was still on the cold stone floor of the harem.

"Sorry Fionna, she forbade us to help you at all" a quiet voice said. I looked behind me and saw a group of the girls sitting at a table. A wooden crate filled with clothes sat on the table along with many spools of thread. Mistress Abadeer had set them to work already.

"It's ok," I mumbled, my voice groggy. I removed myself from the floor and stretched out my sore muscles. "How long was I out for?"

"Hm…about four hours" BMO piped up. "You missed Cake and Hotdog Princess leaving".

A lump instantly formed in my throat. "Cake was summoned?" I managed to choke out. BMO nodded.

"She was asked for by Lord Monochromicorn, the creepy man that was here earlier with the king" BMO shuddered, the thoughts of the man most likely scaring her.

I hadn't heard anything from Peter about the personality of Monochromicorn. I had no idea what he was like. Was he cruel, like the king, or perhaps kinder? For the sake of my beloved sister I hoped he was kind.

"What about Hotdog Princess, who asked for her?" I asked, thinking that it might have been the bearded guard.

"King Gumball did." The young girl said slowly, a glint of despair in her large eyes.

The words hit me like a punch in my gut. The evil king had summoned the kindest, gentlest, most innocent person I knew. Hotdog Princess would not even know what was happening as it happened. She would most likely not even fight back, too scared or too dumb to realize anything.

I let out a long breath, a feeling of anguish running through me. Another, bitterer feeling ran through me as well. Was it…jealously? I had not liked it when Cake had gotten more attention from the king than I had. But why would I want to become a target? Yes, I was very used to getting a male's attention even if… the attention was negative…

I blinked slowly. Was I suggesting to myself that I _wanted_ to become a favorite of King Gumball, to be his pet, to serve him? Yes, a thought tugged at the back of my mind, it would be nice to serve…

"Fionna, you'd better get to work". LSP's winey drawl broke me from my thoughts. "Mistress Abadeer told us we need to have these clothes mended by tomorrow morning". I suddenly realized I had no idea what time of day it was. There were no clocks in the room and no windows in which the day light could be seen.

"And when is morning exactly…?" I asked her. A glazed look came into her eyes.

"Morning is when Mistress Abadeer says it is morning. It is evening when Mistress Abadeer says it is evening…" she said in a chant like voice. I blinked slowly, slightly disturbed by the already brainwashed girl.

I sat down next to Princess Bubblegum, who was staring intently at the needle and thread as if she thought just hard enough, they would jump up and do the work for her. I fished a pair of trousers with a hole in the hem out of the crate. Picking out the same shade of brown thread I threaded a needle and began to sew up the hole.

Though I was never a fan of the womanly arts, cooking, cleaning, washing, I had always felt a fondness for sewing. When I was little, my adopted mother would sit me in her lap and aid my tiny fingers in maneuvering the needle. Cake would sit at mother's feet, busily creating perfectly sized dress for her dolls. The memories nearly brought tear to my eyes. I did not realize how much I missed home.

The task of mending was easy though mundane. As my fingers worked the needle and thread, my mind began to wander…and wander…. and wander… until I felt my eyes growing heavy. The sight of fabric was the last thing I saw as I felt myself fall into sleep.

"Fionna… Fionna, wake up babycakes, you need to wake up". A distant sounding voice flooded my ears as I began to open my eyes.

"Eh, what is it?" I mumbled groggily. Cake's kind round face greeted me. I instantly lifted my head up.

"Cake! Are you ok? What did he do to you? Was he kind, did he hurt you?" I shot the questions out, rapid fire. Cake put her hands on my shoulders, an amused smile on her face.

"Just clam down Fi, we don't want to wake the other girls. I will tell you about what happened" Cake said in hushed tones, taking a seat beside me.

"Mochro is the _finest_ man I have ever met" she crooned dreamily. I held back a frown at this. Mochro? Was she brainwashed by being here as well?

"First to tell, he is mute. Poor baby can't speak a word, though that don't stop him. He uses a type of code, made of dots and dashes, or as he uses, taps and stomps. Remember Fi, dad taught us how to understand that code."

I smiles, remembering the summer our father had introduced us to types of code. Cake was a natural at it, making it a second langue. I had given up after the first week.

"Well anyway, he is King Gumball's personal bodyguard. He was actually a slave, but when Gumball saw his skill with a sword he-"

"Cake," I interrupted "Though I would enjoy hearing all about his life story, I am more concerned about what happened when he summoned you".

Cake nodded excitedly. "Ok, ok, I will get on to that. We had so much fun with each other. We talked about everything from home to our favorite colors. Then, it turns out he plays the dulcimer just like me, so we played the loveliest duet. After that we talked until I could barely keep my eyes open, then he sent me back". Cake finished her story with a small shrug, as if it all was no big deal.

"So, you two didn't… um…" I made a gesture with my hands, feeling too embarrassed to say what I meant. Cake shook her head.

"He didn't even ask about that. Mochro is the perfect gentleman". She sighed.

"Well… good for you Cake. I hope he doesn't hurt you though. Nothing in this place seems right. I am very concerned for the safety of all of us".

Her brow furrowed in what might have been frustration. "Hey now Fi, I am supposed to be the one worrying about the safety of us two, I am the oldest".

"Cake, we also must be concerned about the wellbeing of the other girls. Just look at them, they really are princesses. They can hardly fend for themselves. It is our duty to protect them from the horrors of this castle. We are their heroes, their family".

I finished my little speech, the passion of my words still ringing in my ears. I felt a strong sense of responsibility towards the girls, though I was not sure why. I had always felt a need to protect others, even if it meant risking my own life.

"Alright Fionna, for now on these girls are my responsibility too." Cake had a hint of reluctance in her voice, which I chose to ignore for the time being.

"Well it's actually a good thing for you to practice tending to others now," I told her, a lighthearted smile forming on my lips.

Cake gave me a look. "And why is that?"

"It is practice for when you and Lord Monochromicorn have babies" I joked, laughing softly at the flustered expression on my sister's face.

"Fi!" she exclaimed in a whisper, giving me a playful punch on my arm.

I was basking in the moment of sisterly love, when I heard the creak of the heavy wooden door opening. I turned, wondering who it could be. I couldn't say it was a strange time, given I didn't even know what day it was.

In walked a maid who was in a navy blue uniform, similar to the bubblegum pink ones of the male servants, only with feminine touches. She was plump and pale, with white blonde hair tumbling past her shoulders. A streak of red ran through the top of her bangs. I realized the maid could have been Peter's sister.

"His majesty King Gumball has requested that blond harem girl sees him in his chambers." She intoned in a very proper voice. "Seeing you are the only blond here, I assume that is you".

I blinked, a lump forming in my throat once more. I did not know what I was feeling before about not being paid attention too, but that was going to change. My instincts told me to run, run so far away, but I couldn't. Slowly I stood from the bench, and walked over to the door with small steps.

To add insult to the awaiting injury, the king didn't even bother to know my name.

**Huzzah! The deed it done! Sorry for the wait people, I was so busy. Don't worry; the next chapter will come out much faster. Also, about that little promise I made…**

**-Runs inside time machine-**

**-Disappears in a puff of smoke and flash of lightning-**

**-Comes back 7.9 seconds later-**

**Well now, I went back in time and published this story on the date I should have. Problem. Solved.**

**Be sure to keep reading, and tell me what you think!**

**Good day to your face, HoneyBadgerGal**


End file.
